Dawn’s Nightshade
by Pup-Ashbless
Summary: She was the blood that gave him life even when she had none to offer for herself. Krory's truths were his own and she taught him that very well.// Krory/Eliade


**Dawn's Nightshade** by **Yofune-Nushi**

**Summary**: She was the blood that gave him life even when she had none to offer for herself. Krory/Eliade

My first time writing about these two, so I might not have all my thoughts about them written out neatly enough in the way I like.

* * *

She was like a fairy that belonged to a dream he never had but always imagined.

Her touches had always been cool. But it wasn't until he shook the hand of young Lenalee Lee that he realized with a grim smile of just how warm the flesh of her hand had been compared to Eliade's.

Illusions they say. She wasn't real. He wasn't delusion about that and yet it wasn't until he touched the skin of another female in a firm gentle handshake that he finally had time to acknowledge it as it drowned into his core.

_I see… you were there, but you were never here… _

Still, the dream of the imagination whirled and danced in his eyes at night and evening when no blood or mechanical screams were birthed by his fangs and ferocious throaty battle cries.

Her softness was not in her skin that lacked the natural attachment to life in the way she had once carried herself every time she caressed his forehead and cheek after every kill he suffered from. Or even in the blood he loved so much and felt so relieved from every scratch and burn as if he was intoxicated from a drug. Her eyes were always full of yearning and active for something he always hoped he had provided for her.

His mind turned to the warmth he felt whenever she had said his name with comfortable familiarity or offered herself to him without regret for the holes he left in her body, always taking and never giving back much to his shame.

He wonders about her warmth, how she wanted to have things for him, how even though she longed for something to never grasp for things she wasn't supposed to know of or even remember in ways that should be enlightening.

He had bitten and taken because he had nothing to offer and all to take, and Eliade had been okay with that despite the deepness in her shell that she had wanted to try something about this for her view of a memory that might not be even hers to see.

Euphoria had been their game and yet it hadn't been their resolution.

_You always made me feel safe, even during the time when I killed you and the whole truth came out in the open. I was never afraid of you. I couldn't accept what you were, but I will never forget who you were. _

He wished he could have said that to her, just once. But then he thinks of the way her eyes had faded along with her existence and decides it wasn't perhaps necessary for any reason.

Krory watches over the young injured man who is caught between dreaming and reality. His charge is muttering things he would never if fully awake and in the right state of mind. Krory can only do so much but is determined to keep the boy rested for the thought of dark haired men struggling anymore then he has worries him.

"Real, they say…not real."

He's not sure what to do or say. All he knows is he wants to take care of the younger man because no one else can at the moment and Krory had sworn once that he would protect his comrades no matter what in anyway he can.

Even if they are not exactly friends (he somewhat hoped they were though, or would be one day perhaps, even if the thought also frightened him a little). So he goes back to the person who has always made him feel safe and protected no matter what the circumstances.

Elidae…

"I don't care if she wasn't real. She still has my heart and spirit that will forever be bound to her for her."

Keep talking, just keep him calm, still, and focused on something other then himself as much as possible. He wasn't sure if that was the right thing to do, but he had to do something and people such as Marie or possibly even Lavi who would be better at this are not here to advise or take over. He would have to do his best and hope that his best would be enough until help came.

Misty eyes that could always turn stormy but rarely do quietly glance into Krory's steady depths for his answer to a question he never asked.

"People will tell you it's all an illusion…You will keep believing…."

What Kanda had meant exactly, Krory wasn't sure.

"These feelings I have are real. That is one thing I know more then life itself. It doesn't matter what other tell me, what's real, what isn't. I…should be the only one to know what is real in my life."

"People, will…tell you that it's all an illusion. Not to think about it….You are wrong…"

"Eliade, to me was not fake; not the reasons and possibilities that I was able to achieve and think about through her presence. She was a monster, I won't deny that. I killed her of my own will because of what she never was. But…she was the one I chose. In the end I will always choose her and know in my heart that I will never regret following my own feelings and knowing in my heart what is truly real and not. Despite or in spite what any one might say. I will not disgrace her memory or mine by letting what others say or do in conflict with my truths cause unsteadiness in my path to be the kind of man who killed Eliade and honored her being."

The younger boy's eyes, and really for the first time Krory saw Kanda Yu as the adult he quite wasn't yet, shimmered with an emotion Krory had not thought possible in the senior exorcist.

"My truths…no one e….

The Japanese irises dulled and acknowledge darkness for the time being and Krory was left with an injured comrade who would not elaborate anymore. Not that Krory would pester more, Kanda had his own truths just as he did as well and he had a right to keep them to himself and not shout them to the world is he did not wish to.

(Plus when no akuma blood was around, Kanda could down right unsettle him in ways only a true fairy tail monster could.)

Krory sighed and felt as though he had passed a trial that he had had none preparation for and was simply grateful to have made it out intact. Especially considering it had been Kanda of all people he had dealt with on such a level. After a few minutes he left the occupied bedside to look out the window of their second story rented room. The sky was colored with yellows and reds with purple gracefully touching the edges where the swirled clouds floated in a frozen like trance.

_Yes, these truths. They are not fake or opinion. I am not against the opinions of others but nor do I agree with them. I do know for certain that this is the honest truth Eliade. I know you, I know myself, I think as well too. What Allen said all that time ago, was truth. I will kill and survive for the truths I know in my heart and know my mind and no one can take that away from me. _

_Thank you, Eliade for being real to me._

_For being something that made me human even back when I thought not._

_For staying with me even when you are not here to feel with my body._

_But most of all, thank you for being a truth._

Sometimes he thinks if he clenches his fangs enough the softness can still be felt or when he touches a rose of cream colored blood color. Perhaps he can still smell the scent and texture of the woman whose face appears in his dreams to lick her lips and dance out of his reach but always consistently caring for the petals of the red roses he always loved so much.

* * *

**Notes***

Umm, I think Krory/Eliade has been my most favorite DGM pairing for a long time now. I don't know, there's just something so tragic and uplifting about it that makes it work on so many certain levels that normally don't click with me, but for them it just works really well with them.

Plus Krory is such an awesome character, I am sad he does not receive more love in fandom (though when he does it's always with Miranda for some reason?).

Also Kanda seems to pop into my fics quite a bit doesn't he? He's not even one of my most favorite characters (at least I'm sure he's not). I do like him though; I guess I use him because his character would work better in more scenarios then other characters would in my fics. Especially in this one with the whole illusion thing that I thought would be a fun idea to connect the two (of course though, Kanda had to be out of it) with considering both have things that they have certain feelings over but is not supposed to be real from the general knowledge they receive. Yet it's still very real to them (though so far from what we've seen Kanda can't really take any comfort in his suppose illusions like Krory can).


End file.
